Do You Believe in Stars
by MinnGirl
Summary: Harry teaches Draco how to believe in stars. "A star is someone who made someone else's life better, just by living..."


TITLE:  Do You Believe in Stars

AUTHOR:  MinnGirl

RATING:  PG

PAIRING:  Draco/Harry

SUMMARY:  Harry teaches Draco what it means to believe in stars.

DISCLAIMER:  All characters belong to JK Rowling.  See end of story for additional disclaimer.

Most people have many conversations in their lifetime.  Some, leave the mind as quickly as they were placed there, while others cling to the soul, and become part of the person.  The conversation that night was the latter.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I knew I'd find you here," he said, coming up behind me.  I knew he'd find me too.  Of course he would have heard what happened.

I had been eating dinner in the Great Hall when Snape came up behind me.

"Draco, I need to talk to you for a minute.  Please follow me," he said softly.  Right away, I knew something was terribly wrong.  Snape never says anything softly.  I followed him down into the dungeons and then into his office.  As Snape opened the door and ushered me in, I noticed another figure seated in the chair next to the fireplace. 

"Mr. Malfoy, please sit down," Dumbledore said, motioning towards the chair across from him.  By now, I was really scared.  Dumbledore's eyes were not twinkling, neither with glee nor anger.  I sat down stiffly in the chair, not letting myself relax.  Snape moved to stand by my side.

"Draco, I am sorry to have to tell you this," Dumbledore started, looking me straight in the eye.  "Your mother was found dead at your house this morning."

My mouth dropped open, and I felt Snape's hand move to my shoulder.  She couldn't be….  I had just received an owl from her last night.  I tried to push through the hazy fog of denial in my head.  All of the but's and if's finally cleared out, and I was able to see everything for what it was again.  And I knew.

"He did it, didn't he?" I asked, returning Dumbledore's gaze.  He opened his mouth, and then closed it again.  I wondered for a moment if he would know who I had meant.  

Finally, he looked into the fire and answered me, "Yes.  He did." 

I don't even remember getting up out of the chair, I don't remember leaving the room, and I certainly don't remember running anywhere, but that is exactly what I had done.  That is how I came to find myself sitting on this rock, looking out at the lake.  My knees were bent up into my chest and I rested my head on top of them.  

I was trying to remember everything I could about my mother.  I hadn't seen her since Christmas Break, 3 months ago, and already I was forgetting the little things.

That's when Harry found me.  I knew he would; he always does.  I don't ever make it too hard either.

"Draco, I am so sorry.  Dumbledore told me and I know how much she means…meant to you.  She accepted us and our relationship, she stood up to your father for us, she…."

"I don't remember," I interrupted him, pushing myself off the rock and dropping onto my back on the ground.  Then I continued, more softly, "I can't remember the way she used to laugh.  She hadn't done that in years.  I can't remember what she looked like when she smiled.  I'm going to forget everything about her!"

Harry walked over and then lay down next to me.  He put his hands behind his head and gazed up at the sky.  We just stayed there in silence for a while, looking at the vast canvas above us.

"Do you believe in stars?" Harry asked.  I glanced over at him to see if he was joking, but he was still staring upwards.  I looked back up towards the heavens as well.  

"What are you talking about?" I questioned him.  What was there to believe about stars?   "I believe that they are burning balls of gas.  What else is there to them?"

"No, I mean do you believe that people can be stars?" he asked, this time turning his head to look at me.

"What, like angels?"  What was he getting at?

"No.  Hold on.  Um…ok, do you know what the closest star is besides the sun?"  He's quizzing me at a time like this?

"Yes, Harry.  You should too.  We learned it in Astronomy first year.  Alpha Centauri, 4.3 light years away," I recited for him.

"Right.  That means it takes 4.3 years for the light from that star to reach us," he said.  I looked over at him.  Had he gone mad?  Why did he sound so excited when he said that?

"Ok….  What's the point of this?  What does this have to do with people being stars?"

"You see, if it takes 4.3 years for the light from Alpha Centauri to reach us, then that means if it stopped glowing right now, we wouldn't know about it until 4.3 years from now.  The last light it ever gave off would take that long to reach us."  Now he raised himself up on one elbow to look at me, and he continued.

"A lot of other stars are millions or billions of light years away.  This means that if they blow up or something, their light is still traveling through space for that many years, until it reaches us.  In essence, they are dead, but still living."  He was concentrating on my eyes, to see if I understood or not.

"So, you're saying people are like stars because some die, but can still be living?  Like ghosts?  I don't really want my mother to be a ghost," I said quietly.  Just the thought of my mother being forced to stay on Earth was enough to make my eyes misty.

"No, not that.  Some people are like stars because they influence other people.  Your mother, for example.  She taught you how to stand up to your father, how to be strong.  She's the reason you didn't join your father as a Death Eater.  She's the reason you gave yourself a chance to love me.  She did all of these things.  She's like a star.  Even though she is no longer shining, her light will stay shining in you.  All those things she taught you will live on through you.  A star is someone who has influenced your life in such a way, that it will never be the same.  A star is someone whose light lives on, long after they have gone.  A star is someone who made someone else's life better, just by living.  Your mother is your star."  When he finished, he lay back down on the ground and turned his head toward the sky again.

I was also staring at the sky, but I could barely see it through my tears.  I knew he was right.  I didn't need to remember all the little things about my mother, because I would have all the important things inside me for the rest of my life.  As I let it all sink in, I thought of something.

"Harry?" I asked.

"Hmm?"

"Are your parents your stars?" I glanced quickly at him, wondering if he would answer my question.

"Yes," he answered immediately.  "Even though I don't remember them, I know that I have enough of their traits in me.  I know I have their light inside me."  He looked thoughtful for a moment, and then added, "You know, not all people have to be dead to be stars."

"Why not?  I thought that was the point," I said back, turning on to my side and propping my head onto my hand. 

He looked at me and smiled.  "Yeah, but it works the same way if people get separated from each other, or even get into a fight.  A relationship between two people could die, but one could still be a star to the other if he meant enough to that person.  Do you understand?"

"I guess so."  I sighed.  I felt much better about my mother, but now Harry had me thinking about deeper things.  He was always good for that.  In fact, he was always good for a lot of things.  

He credits my mom with leading me away from the path of being a Death Eater.  It is partly true, she did show me how to resist, but I never would have wanted to resist if it wasn't for Harry.  He showed me the person I had always wanted to be: fun, well-liked, happy.  I had been too afraid of my father to be anything but what he wanted me to be.  Harry opened up a new door for me.  

Before Harry, my life was a single stone corridor, with one torch standing next to one door.  There were no other ways out of that corridor, except that one door.  That door led to Voldemort.  When Harry came into my life, he magically appeared in my corridor.  He found a weak spot in the wall and he broke it down.  He opened up a space as big as Hogwarts, with as many corridors and doors, and he told me I could go through whichever door I wanted to.  He showed me life had options.  He saved me.

"Can a friend be a star, even one you are not separated from?" I asked him.

He turned on his side to look straight at me.  "Yeah.  A friend can be your star."  
  


 Good.  I took a deep breath, then said, "Harry...thanks for being my brightest star."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Now, here I am, sitting at my desk in the study, thinking about it again.  That conversation took place over 5 years ago, on the night my father killed my mother, but I remember it like it was yesterday.  I had been thinking about it for so long that I didn't realize the light had dimmed in my office.  I picked up my wand and said, "Lumos," and glanced once more at the letter I was clutching in my hand.  I had just received it today.

Dear Draco~

Thanks to the information you recovered from the Death Eaters, we now know where Voldemort is hiding.  I am writing to tell you that we are going there tonight.  We are hoping to have the element of surprise, but either way, we'll have to be careful.

I am also writing to tell you that I love you.  I am hoping that this will finally end the war, and I will get to come home to you.  You can finally stop spying, I can stop fighting, and we can be together again.  But, if something should go wrong…remember that I will always be a part of you, no matter what.  I wrote this for you:

Look at the stars,

Look how they shine for you,

And everything you do,

Yeah, they were all yellow.

You know I love you so

You know I love you so

And you know for you

I'd bleed myself dry

Look at the stars,

Look how they shine for you,

And all the things that you do.

Thanks for being my star Draco.

Love Always~

Harry

I gently lay the letter down on my desk, got out of my chair, and walked across the room to the balcony.  As I passed by the table, I glanced at the picture of Harry on the front page of "The Daily Prophet".  The headline read, "Harry Potter Dead After Defeating Dark Lord."  It was dated two days ago.

Once outside, I leaned against the railing and looked down at the street.  People were still in a frenzy.  Some were celebrating the defeat of Voldemort.  Others were mourning the loss of Harry Potter.  Others, like myself, were too stunned to do anything.  

I had to look away from the faces; both happy and sad.  So I found myself looking up, and remembering again what Harry had said:

_A star is someone who has influenced your life in such a way, that it will never be the same.  A star is someone whose light lives on, long after they have gone.  A star is someone who made someone else's life better, just by living.  _

Yes Harry.  With your life, you made everyone's life better, especially mine.  You were the greatest star of all.

_…remember that I will always be a part of you, no matter what_.  

Additional Disclaimer:  The song in Harry's letter is called "Yellow" and it is owned by the band Coldplay.

This is only my second attempt at a fanfic, so reviews are greatly appreciated, including any constructive criticism if you have it!  I was also thinking of writing another story, maybe to explain their relationship and Draco's mom helping them.  What do you think?


End file.
